Textile yarn carriers for use in dyeing or wet finishing the textile yarn have usually been of the types known as "dye tubes" or "dye springs". Both of these types of carriers utilize a tubular core having passageways through the walls thereof for the passage of dye or other wet finishing baths and some of which additionally utilize a filter sleeve material secured around the outside of the tubular core for preventing entrapment of the yarn in the passageways of the tubular core and for providing filtration of the dye or other wet finishing baths.
Most recently, these tubular cores have been constructed of a molded plastic material, such as polypropylene, and the filter sleeve has been made of a cellulosic paper material. The paper filter sleeve material has been secured around the tubular core, usually by spiral or convolute winding, with the edges thereof overlapping and bonded by glue or other adhesive material to the tubular core and to itself along the overlapping edges. Also, heat bonding has been used to slightly melt the plastic core for bonding the sleeve material thereto.
With these prior constructions of textile yarn carriers two problems have been presented in textile manufacturing operations. The first of these problems is that the yarn carriers are normally used only once in a textile dyeing or finishing operation and are then discarded, although dye tubes are sometimes used more than once. No material reclamation and reusage was considered possible with these textile yarn carriers since the paper, and adhesive bonding material if used, would have to be removed from the plastic tubular core in order for the tubular core to be ground-up and reused in the formation of additional yarn carriers. The difficulty in removing the paper filter sleeve material, and adhesive bonding material if used, rendered any such reclamation and reusage uneconomical.
The second problem presented was inadequate bonding of the filter sleeve material to itself and to the tubular core through normal adhesive or glue application techniques, which resulted in "dog-ears" at the ends of the yarn carriers causing obstacles to delivery of yarn from the carriers after a dyeing or finishing operation.